Just The Way You Are
by TheHopelessShipper
Summary: Tandre oneshot / Tori and Andre write a song together. / Please review! / Have save Go to ipetitions dot com slash petitions slash victorious


"Okay, notepads, check. Keyboard, check. Belgium cocoa, check. I think we're good!" Tori Vega happily put her hands on her hips and smiled down at her boyfriend, Andre Harris. "Ready to get started?"

Andre took a long sip of his cocoa. "Mmmm." He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Nothing could ever make me happier than this cocoa right here."

Tori leaned down, cupping Andre's chin in her hand, and kissed him. "What about that?"

Andre opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, there's that."

Laughing, Tori flopped onto her couch. "Okay, c'mon! Let's start writing this song!"

The couple was writing a song to perform at their school's kickback, coming up in a week. Originally, it was supposed to be a solo, but Andre convinced their music teacher to let Tori write and sing it with him.

"So, what should we write about?" asked Andre.

Tori smiled and twirled her hair. "Oh, I don't know…." When Andre didn't answer, she leaned over and kissed him again. "Any ideas?"

"I got a few," murmured Andre, causing Tori to giggle. He deepened the kiss and pulled Tori closer.

Suddenly, Trina walked in, wearing a tracksuit and listening to her PearPod. She looked disgusted by the couple's display of affection.

"Ugh, do you guys _really_ have to do that here?"

They broke apart. "You know, you don't have to stay. Really, it's okay."

"I just still can't believe you guys got together. Seriously Tori, you could do so much better than Andy." Trina shook her head.

"…_Andre_."

"Whatever. I'm going jogging."

Tori watched her sister leave—in heels, no less—then turned her attention back to Andre. "So, the song?"

Three and a half hours later, the best-friends-slash-couple were done. Without a word, Andre smiled at Tori and began to play on his keyboard.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say…" Andre stopped singing but continued to play, shyly looking at Tori.

Tori tilted her head. She looked at her boyfriend, studying him for a second, and smiled. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are."

Andre jumped in. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

Grinning, Tori leaned over and quickly kissed Andre. "His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me. His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy. He's so handsome, and I tell him every day."

Together, they sang, "Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for them just stay the same. So don't bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say…. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are."

Andre turned to face Tori, looking the happiest he ever had. "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

"The way you are! The way you are. Boy you're amazing, just the way you are."

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

Together again, "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

Andre finished playing and looked at Tori, who simply looked at him in return. Without speaking, she scooted closer to Andre. He put his arm around her, smiling bashfully, leaned down, and kissed her.

Tori took Andre's hand, spreading out his fingers and pressing the palm of her hand against his. Then their fingers linked together, and they held their hands like that, snuggled against one another, for a long time.


End file.
